


Coffee Meeting

by hhertzof



Category: Collaborators with The Void, Keysmash with Spaghetti, Welcome to Night Vale, űnnæcessåry diácrîtiçal mârks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting in a Coffee Shop. Written for Yuletidey 2013 testytype exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/gifts).



> All resemblance to characters living or dead, undead or created from chaos, is completely coincidental.

Khoschek poured three cups of coffee and one of rotted vegetable matter. "The court of Four is now called to order."

"Don't you mean to disorder?" The Void of Voidsville asked, pouring extra sugar and cream into its coffee before topping it off with the rotted vegetables. "Aren't we the ones who raise chaos and ferment insanity?"

"I thought this was the weekly knitting circle," Cthulu grumbled, sinking into the floor leaving nothing but an oily spot behind. His voice echoed after he was gone. "Catch you later."

"Not if I catch you first," Khoschek glared. "This leaves us two members short."

"We could recruit two new members," The Void offered. "Maybe one of the űnnæcessåry diácrîtiçal mârks would like to join. Or perhaps we could recruit one of the Yuletide bears?"

"Or perhaps..." Khoschek started only to be interrupted by a sudden blinding light. "Oh, no! The hippowranglers! This meeting is adjourned."

With a hiss and a flash of darkness the two of them vanished, leaving only three half-full cups of coffee, an oily spot and some eerie shadows behind for the brave and fearless hippowranglers to find.


End file.
